Argentine Tango
by sllebswap
Summary: Ballroom E Youkoso inspired AU. Argentine Tango, EiRin Style. Look at me. You only need to look at me. Devote yourself to me. Make me so iridescent that I'm the only thing you can see.


**Title:** Argentine Tango

 **Author:** sllebswap

 **Characters/Pairing:** Kobayashi Rindou and Tsukasa Eishi

 **Type:** One-Shot (Complete)

 **Genre:** Romance/Humor

 **Word Count:** 3157

 **Rating:** T (Contains content not suitable for children)

 **Disclaimer:** Shokugeki no Souma belongs to Tsukuda-san.

 **Summary:** Ballroom E Youkoso inspired AU. Argentine Tango, EiRin Style. Look at me. You only need to look at me. Devote yourself to me. Make me so iridescent that I'm the only thing you can see.

 **Verse:** Ballroom E Youkoso inspired AU

 **Chapter Last Revised on:** 18/06/18

* * *

She was testing him again.

It was in the devilish twinkle of her eyes, that secretive, vulpine smile teasing her crimson lips, the coy flutter of her dense lashes.

In the background, the sensual, jazzy notes of the violin and the piano started to play in accompaniment to their act, the wordless signal to kick off their latest bout, but one of countless many that had come and gone before it. Still, there was yet to be a clear, defined victor declared between the two...

Standing at opposing ends, they stared at each other, getting into positions, waiting for their cues. They could not look any different, their dramatic coloring setting them apart like fire and ice. As a pair, they attracted attention effortlessly, the fiery Red Queen and her pristine White Knight.

She made the first move, gliding onto the dancefloor with feline grace, drawing appreciative gazes to her svelte, willowy figure, sculpted to physical perfection thanks to the relentless, rigorous demands of their art. Her floor length sheath gown showcased her feminine charms spectacularly, hugging every lush curve and delineating every taut line, from the mesmerizing sway of her full, feminine hips to the deliberate strut of her long, toned legs, the daring hip high slit of her long skirt flashing slender, silken limbs with every languid, womanly gait. He mirrored her every advance with calm, deliberate strides, and they circled each other slowly, like a pair of sleek, prowling panthers, glittering gazes matching and clashing, closely scrutinizing one another like nothing else in this world mattered.

The music tempo quickened abruptly, and she stopped in tandem at the crescendo, struck a provocative pose, her chin raised in subtle challenge, her arms stretched upwards, body _arching_ , perfect stance. He paused to watch her, the way her golden eyes briefly fluttered shut in languorous repose, her hips slowly undulating with lazy, serpentine motions, letting the passionate music sweep her inhibitions away. She drew her arms back down to herself, hands combing through her flaming hair, fingers sliding lower, running along that slender, swanlike neck, her full chest, that small waist…

Her eyes snapped opened suddenly, locked with his, and there was something proud and daring in the way she was looking at him, her arm extending towards him now, palm upturned, fingers slowly curling inwards, until she was beckoning with her index digit for him to come hither. He answered her wordless summon, stepping up with shoulders back and spine straight, his neck long, his steps measured, quietly confident. Dressed in unrelieved black, his suit was well tailored and precisely fitted to his whipcord lean build, showing off the subtle play of sleek but powerful muscles, broad shoulders tapering to narrow hips and long, strong legs.

Her gaze was appreciative as she watched his sure, steady approach. Her partner was a very beautiful man, and on the dancefloor, he possessed an immaculately arresting presence that was unlike any other she had ever known. His distant, aristocratic bearing was neither explosive like some nor broodingly charismatic like others, yet it was still incredibly compelling all the same. He commanded attention simply with the way he held himself, with perfect balance and noble carriage, all masculine grace and flawless movement.

He lifted his hand and took hers, drawing her in, his head lowering, lips brushing over her knuckles, the devoted Knight paying homage to his spirited Queen. Her smile was sphinxlike as their gazes briefly met, and then she pushed him away and pivoted on the heel of her back foot, the slinky train of her skirt flaring outwards at the dramatic spin, though before she could take flight, her partner quickly snapped out, hands spanning her slender waist, reeling her back first into his chest, tempering her rebellious feistiness.

She attempted to tug free but he was unmovable. The strength in his fingers held her completely still, not hurting her whatsoever, but also making it abundantly clear that she had been thoroughly _caught_. There was a slight pressure against her sides as he squeezed her before relaxing in cue, and she whirled around sharply. Then they were face to face and inches apart, so close that she could see the pupils of his lavender eyes, so close that their breaths mingled.

He drew her even closer into his embrace, until they were pressed intimately together, from chest to thigh. His large, lean hand rested over the small of her back with quiet possessiveness, pushing her up against him, not allowing her retreat. Her lashes lowered, concealing her thoughts from him…but she was _smiling_. Seduced into docility by his assertiveness, she slowly leaned into him, unfurling like a beautiful flower, seeming to _yield_. Her face turned into his, her temple pressed unto his cheek, hands coming together, palms lightly brushing, fingers grasping, intertwining. Her other hand rested lightly on his bicep, his arm curled around her back, both wordlessly slipping into proper position.

 _Three, two, one._

The music started to play again, and they _danced_.

There was none of the playful conflict and teasing as she fell seamlessly into him. He took the lead once more, and this time she was finally willing to accept his direction. They moved fluidly across the dancefloor, and she started to project her walk to the tempo of the music, prancing effortlessly even on staggering, four inch stilettos, showing off her deft footwork in agile kicks and deliberate twists and quick cross steps, her lithe movements impeccably elegant and graceful even as she gave into the flawless flow that her partner had created specifically for her. Her cheeks flushed with pleasure, eyes sparkling, red lips trembling in an effort to contain her pleased, feline smile.

He was the best leader anyone could wish for; extremely stable frame, his footwork, sense of balance and weight placement textbook perfect and always in line with hers, and she _never_ had to find him – he was already there waiting for her. When she was with him, she felt on top of the world, like she could dance the rest of her life away and pull off the most challenging, flashy techniques with no care in the world, so long as he was there guiding and reinforcing her every step of the way. He possessed the intuitive ability to support and anticipate her movements, working in smooth, parallel concert to draw out and magnify all the expressions and nuances that she wished to convey during each and every performance, often pushing her to her limits and beyond, just to match that incredible, monstrous ability of his.

After all, an exquisite crystal frame could only be applied and exemplified to full effect _only_ if it does not end up overpowering its subject.

Thankfully, Kobayashi Rindou was no wilting wallflower.

She was explosive, attention snatching, fiery, spirted. From the toss of her long red hair to her hot blooded, vivid demeanor, she overflowed with vibrant passion and an unquenchable zest for life. There was nothing too big for her. There was nothing too _overwhelming_ , not even him.

Yes. His flower could very well hold her own even against his shining brilliance. If anything, she bloomed brighter, radiant, and absolutely dazzling every time they danced.

 _Look at me. You only need to look at me. Devote yourself to me. Make me so iridescent that I'm the only thing you can see._

When she demanded of him like that, he could not deny her.

Her cat slit eyes glittered with amusement as they spun and stalked sinuously across the ballroom floor; alluring appeal, enchanting enticement, seething seduction. Her lithe bare legs flashed provocatively from between the high slits of the sequined, glittering silk of her sapphire ball gown, the charming arch of her sleek, toned calves and bare ankles emphasized by her high heels, further adding to the incredible grace of her defined movements. Quick back kicks, limber side crosses, nimble circular cuts, open step turns, all performed in rapid, unhesitating succession. She switched her weight from one feet to another in a way that seemed so easy and effortless, as if she was so light on the dancefloor she was floating on air, as if gravity had no pull on her whatsoever, this young, fearless Queen holding court in this domain where she stood supreme.

There was nothing to be afraid of. She was not alone, after all.

Her gallant Knight paired her closely, their bodies never separated for too far and too long, like a lover zealously guarding his mate in ardent courtship, flawlessly matching her step for step, and she thrived and glowed even more beneath his focused, undivided attention. Dancers who had experienced Tsukasa Eishi's sharply honed, masterful attention to detail often found that meticulous skill of his intensely, crushingly intimidating, but Rindou was only too happy to lap it all up insatiably, and then still greedily press him for _more_.

Dancing was a game of constant push and pull between two combatants, a subtle game of relentless pursuit and catch-me-if-you-cans as both parties did their best to alternatively outpace and chase after the other, showcasing every exhaustive drop of their physical abilities, flaunting, challenging, absolutely, exultantly reveling in this wondrous synergy and harmonious compatibility between two beings. Or at least that was the way Rindou had always seen it.

Whenever they danced together, _it was so fun._

Maybe there was also the fact that they were partners for so many years already that whenever they stepped onto the dancefloor these days it was as if they shared an intrinsic connection, this intricate knowing of what each other wanted to do, that they might as well be moving as one entity. It made them incredibly mesmerizing to watch; his tranquil, stately dignity translated to beautiful and clean, precise movements, her euphoric, exuberant joy conveyed by eloquently expressive actions thrumming with that special, intoxicating brand of sensational vitality and playful, lively sophistication.

Individually, they were already amongst the top tier of ballroom dancers in their age group. Both incredibly driven, experienced and talented, well known in the local and international competition scene, their explosive and unstoppable growth over the years closely watched and anticipated by many in this bright, glittering world of competitive ballroom dance. Both could easily secure any partner they wanted, but yet they remained a bonded pair. They had known each other from a very young age, had danced together for so long that they knew each other just as well as they knew themselves-

This was the _best_ couple in the entirety of Tootsuki Classical Dance Academy.

The music was swelling to its climax, the notes playing at an excited, feverish pace. Staccato steps kept up with the frenzied tempo with deceptive ease – only gleaming perspiration and barely perceptible, heightened breathing subtly revealed the true extent of their physical exertions, and even then, their expressions remained impassioned and focused, lost in the sizzling drama of the dance, enthralling their audience. There was nothing else that mattered, only scorching heat, simmering tension and _each other_.

She stopped, went off-axis and paced slyly, torso held still in his arms while her lithe lower limbs made languorous catlike turns left and right before him, sensual piquant steps and deliberate foot placements threatening to entangle him if not for his equally fluid counter maneuvers. He was subtly _teasing_ her back, responding to her sultry advances.

Gold eyes lit up even more, shining brightly with silent laughter.

Her movements slowed further, rounded hips swiveling with languid flare. He watched her display for him with a narrowed gaze, his patrician expression schooled with deliberate calm, but his eyes blazed quietly with lavender fire. His large, lean hand slid down from the sleek taut muscles between her shoulder blades to settle against the small of her back, just where the elegant line of her spine curved at the level of her trim waist, and she reached out with her hand, palm cradling his cheek, allowing herself to give into him, surrendering into this embrace he was pulling her into. Her leg came up, the toes of her shoe brushing suggestively up the length of his clothed shin, her knee riding higher and higher, until her slender limb was wrapped around his lean hip. His hand grasped her thigh, steadying her, adroit fingers curled around the smooth satin of her bare flesh in a parody of lover's caress as he held her there for a brief moment. Their gazes met-

In the next beat, she shifted her weight onto him, and he supported her easily, spinning as she flawlessly executed her highest back kick ever, arching with such breathtaking grace and briefly airborne, trusting her partner to keep her from falling and hurting herself. He set her back down lightly at the end of his turn and she was already moving into the next series of complicated forms and posturing, and he moved in effortless concert alongside her, completely in sync, supporting her small jumps and leaps and mirroring deft footplay in between quick steps as they glided across the dancefloor.

The music was reaching its end, cresting earlier but now going into decrescendo.

She swung around swiftly to him, or to be more accurate, he reeled her back in with a strong, controlled spin. They came together in explosive passion, her hands touching his shoulders and her body briefly clinging to his. Another quick weight shift, another spin in the circle of his arms, and then she abruptly sank towards the ground, one knee bending, the other long lean leg fully extended behind her with the tip of her toes resting against the floor, folding herself backwards just as he leaned over as well and dipped her the rest of the way, gracefully meeting the conclusion of the dance.

They held the pose for several seconds, as bodily still as possible safe for their rapid breathing, long enough for the rest of the music to fade, and were promptly met with wild applause and a standing ovation.

Rindou could not stop smiling.

Eishi straightened first, and then he slowly tugged his partner to her feet as well. Passively gentle again now that he no longer had to play the dominant, assertive role in this Argentine Tango, as expected of the male lead. He could so easily take on the colors of different dances like a chameleon, like a crystal prism easily reflecting all the different hues of a rainbow, and that was yet another overwhelming strength of his. They briefly looked at each other, the colors on their faces high, exhilarated from executing a perfect dance, both panting a bit, hands still interlocked. As per etiquette, he executed a quick, graceful bow to the approving crowd just as she offered her own elegant curtsey. They swiftly vacated the dancefloor now that their performance had concluded.

Rindou could not help but let out a breathless, giddy laugh, the moment they stepped into the dressing room backstage to refresh themselves, no longer able to contain her bubbling, delighted mood. She wasted no time reaching over to her partner and looping her arm around his neck, catching him in a rather unladylike but friendly headlock, much to his sputter of dismay.

"That was AWESOME!" she declared happily, pulling his head to her chest and giving him an enthusiastic noogie, never mind that she was still in that slinky and sexy evening gown of hers. She was messing up his carefully coiffed hair, and he was protesting the abuse quite vocally.

"Hey!" he complained, pulling away the very moment he could do so, only for her to jump on him instead. He caught her automatically, too well trained now to do otherwise. She nuzzled into his neck happily, still drunk on adrenaline from the dance.

"Mannn, you're the _besttt_!"

He flushed a bit at her praise, feeling even warmer under the collar. White Knight or not, he was also a seventeen year old teenager with raging hormones and now that he wasn't focused on dancing, he was acutely aware of the buxom and extremely attractive female pressed up against him…never mind that they had been in so many different variations of embraces already. _Though those were all for the sake of dance…_

This was just Rindou being really, _really_ affectionate, as she was sometimes wont to be whenever she got a bit too carried away…

He wasn't particularly complaining, and this time, his pulse started to race a bit more all over again, not because of that tango earlier, but purely because of _her_. It had been that way for quite a while, much to his silent chagrin. It was hardly professional to harbor a crush for his partner…but then again, she was also his best friend. While he had known that he had feelings for her for _years_ already, it was only recently that she was coming around to pick up his subtle cues and respond to him in turn.

"R-Rindou," he stammered faintly, even as she pressed even closer against him. She was so soft…and he really, _really_ liked her demonstrative demeanor.

She raised her head and peered at him, her golden eyes glowed with faint amusement at his flustered behavior. _He was cute_. "Hey, I'm hungry, so take me out for dinner later," she told him. It wasn't even a question. "But let's get outta costume first. And I also wanna get rid of all this makeup, sheesh…"

He paused, distracted by her wording. "Take you out…" he repeated a bit dumbly. "As in a _date_?"

She cocked her head, slipping away from his loosened grasp. "Mm, _yeah_. Okay. An informal date, if you absolutely have to give it a name…?"

"I… _uh…_ " His mind went blank in surprise for a moment there. Then he was trying not to panic. It was too unexpected. She had sprung this on him so suddenly. He was not mentally prepared. Never mind that they had gone out for dinner many times before in the past, as _friends_. This was the first time she was giving it a more defined label, though.

She must have noticed his visibly stumped demeanor, not that it was hard to. "You don't wanna?"

" _No_! I mean, _yes!_ I would love to-" He was comically quick to refute her. "I just-" he broke off briefly, starting to look faintly dazed again. " _A date_?"

She was very amused by his response. If she had known that this was how he would react, she would suggested this sooner, just to watch him squirm. _So cute._ One would hardly believe that this was the same implacable White Knight of Tootsuki, if only they knew the way he often behaved off of the dancefloor.

"We're just gonna have dinner – you really don't need to have a panic attack over it," she reminded him before he could start. She patted his cheek, grinning teasingly. "But oh, I also won't mind if we end up making out too~"

* * *

 _::owari::_

* * *

 **Questions That I Would Like To Answer Before You Ask:**

I watched SO MANY ballroom dancing videos on YouTube just to write this that my family thought that I was going to run off to become a professional ballroom dancer. -_-

Ah. Also, sorry if I butchered the sequence of Argentine Tango - I tried my best!

 **xXxXxXxXxX**

Your reviews make me update faster; so please leave a comment if you like this fic!

-sllebswap


End file.
